cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fell-Forge
"You can feel the Forje at work a mile before you arrive at its gates. The ground is hot, and it thrums from the activity below. As you approach, you can see a thousand slaves trudge in and out of the smaller doors of the Blood Gate, hauling hand trucks of ax heads and spear points under the watchful eyes of their overseers. They are bathed in a baleful light of the Forje as they continue their endless march in and out of the doors." '' ''--37th Report of Effezius; On the Western Tribes Summary Fell-Forje was once the greatest forge of the dwarven Overmountain Empire. It is now ruled by a collection of Orkik and Gobli tribes, who capture slaves to mine the remaining open shafts and work the foundries. The new owners of Fell-Forje produce picks; maces; falchions; axes; arrow tips and spear heads; along with sturdy, heavy, banded armor. Labor is in high demand, for few of the slaves survive their first year, ending up as food for their captors. Slaves who survive three years are separated and kept as breeders. Food is also in high demand for little in the way of agriculture is produced in the Forje. Much of it comes from raiding, trade, and expired slaves. This makes the Fell-Forje a dangerous neighbor. They mount raids down the coast and across the Mannsea in the War Months, gathering chattel and food for the winter. Free states in the region regularly call upon adventurers to defend vulnerable towns, mount counter-raids, and rescue individuals from the Fell-Forje. The risks are high, but there is much gold to be made. Appearance Fell-Forje orks are heavily muscled, with ruddy skin, prominent incisors, and red-rimmed eyes. Males and females wear armor, clothing, and jewelry taken from foes. Both sexes shave their heads and eyebrows, leaving only facial and body hair. Many have tattoos and brands of their tribe. Gobli of the Forje are stout and fat for their kind, with milky white eyes and reddened hair. They adorn themselves with piercings at the waist and along ear lobes and sagging arm skin. Gobli wear less clothing, for much of their work is in the hot depths of the Forje. Fell-Forje orks fly a banner on their battle barges and over their war bands: the Bloody Maw. It is an open mouth of black surrounded by white jagged teeth, on a field of spattered red. Most peasants flee at the sight of the banner. Those who can't often take their lives--working the Forje is a far more excruciating fate. Society Fell-Forje society is marked by chaos and cruelty. Few orks live past their 40th year; gobli live a little longer. Every social engagement is marked by displays of dominance, and the potential for violence. Big orks terrorize lesser orks. Orks try to terrorize the goblins. Juveniles terrorize each other (while hiding from the adults). And they all terrorize the slaves. Family and Clan Life Love and respect for anyone is looked down upon as weakness. There are no marriages in the Fell-Forje. Few orks know their father or mother, for they are left on their own quickly after weaning. The only bond a Forje ork learns is clan. A young ork or goblin must prove themselves to a clan by bringing a tribute or a kill. Once part of the clan, the Fellbreed can depend on the protection of his brothers and sisters. Elderly orks are despised and mistreated. They are considered cowards for not having died in battle. Elderly goblins have a bit more respect, because they may know how to fix part of the dwarven forges. Government The Forje is ruled by four fractious parties: the Lash; the Pick; the Orkik clans; and the Gobli clans. The title of Lash is held by the most powerful ork and his war band. He determines policy above ground: raiding, trade, supplying slaves, and warfare. The Pick is the most experienced goblin, who is tasked with mining and keeping the forges running. The Orkik clans act like feudal warlords, providing the Lash with tribute and warriors. The Gobli clans serve the Pick in a similar capacity, meeting ore quotas, while providing guards and foremen. The system often breaks down, with gobli hoarding valuable ores, orks not providing enough slaves, and different clans spending weeks murdering each other over perceived slights. Each clan chief covets the Lash or the Pick for himself, and tries to undermine the current leader. Worship and Magic The orkik and gobli worship similar blood gods. A faction of death god worshipers also exists within the Forje. Clerics from opposing gods often fight to the death. Wizardry and sorcery are almost unknown among the Forje peoples. Few can read; and magic not of the gods is viewed with deep suspicion. The Bound Brotherhood This is one group of outsider clerics allowed to operate freely in the Fell-Forje. This ancient order ministers to the slaves, providing aid and comfort, and prayers for the dying. The Brothers are unarmed, and are sworn never to raise a hand in violence--or abet an escape. They are tolerated by the ruling orks, but are always watched. Food and Drink Fell-Forje is not known for its haute cuisine. The orkik prefer their meat raw and fighting back. The gobli have turned part of forge into a gargantuan barbecue pit from which all manner of burnt flesh mixed with bits of slag can be eaten. They have also built a working still, from which they produce a liquor called "Blindeyes." It is usually not fatal to consume. Warfare The Fell-Forje produces some of the most dangerous warriors in western Leviatha. Since they have their own forge, these orks have armor and weapons of consistent quality. Each orkik warrior will have a good shield, banded armor, several javelins, daggers, and an axe, maul, or falchion as his main weapon. Orkik archers are also common, having lighter armor, and several quivers of arrows. They typically fight in small bands, but can mass an army in the tens of thousands. The orkik field battle barges, high-sided skiffs that can be mounted with ballistae and fire throwers. The barges can be outfitted with wheels to become mobile siege platforms--and serve to hold as many as 100 captives. Location The Fell-Forje is located at the westernmost edge of the continent of Leviatha. It is bordered to the south and west by ocean; to the north by the Frae-Fishers and Redout of the Alvar Laran; and to the east by the Dvargkine kingdom. The state covers a few hundred surface miles, but has tunnels that extend twice as far. Many are blocked from cave-ins and flooding. Other tunnels are walled off by the gobli out of fear. There are rumors of ancient dwarven tunnels that extend under the Mannsea to the continent of Pintara. Estimated Numbers The exact population of the Fell-Forje is unknown. It is thought that the Fellbreed masters (orks, ogri, gobli) number over 100,000 souls; while the slave population is five times that number. War bands coming from the Fell Forje number as little as 20 fighters, up to 1,000 for large incursions. They are a powerful state, seemingly increasing in numbers every year. Known Towns There are no towns in the Fell-Forje. There are sentry posts, and war camps on the surface. Most permanent habitation is underground. The population centers are the Forje, holding 100-200,000 souls and the Three Hells, three surface mining pits who are thought to have 50,000 souls each. Allies It is rumored that the Pintari mages trade slaves and goods with the Fell-Forje, keeping them as allies to attack the east coast of their hated rival, the Frae Castyls. Orkik tribes like the Haraj Qatal on the east coast of Pintara also trade timber for metals from the Fell-Forje. Foes Dwarves are sworn enemies of the usurping Fell-Forje clans. Elves likewise will slaughter anyone from the Fell-Forje, even slaves. Characters Ubiec the Red; Scourge of the West; Lash of the Fell-Forje; Slayer of 1,323, Bedder of 301, Sire of 137 Ubiec (Ew-BEE-ek) is a massive ork, who rules the Fell-Forje with a deft combination of violence and pragmatism. Standing nearly seven feet tall, Ubiec is an imposing figure. Scars cover his entire body. Ubiec's legs are painted in a blood red ochre; an allusion to the fact he has killed so many, their blood would reach his thighs. The rest of his body is tattooed black in an archaic language unknown to men. It is said to be a love poem the the gods of death written in the blood of his enemies and the ashes of their bones. Ubiec carries a lash as his sign of rulership, and a maul as a sign of his warrior prowess. The head of the maul is partially hollow, and rattles with 1,300 teeth collected from his enemies. Ubiec earned his honorarium "Scourge of the West" nearly 20 years ago. He led a two year long raid into the Frae Castyls, laying waste to the eastern countryside--which has yet to recover. He earned the role of Lash, or leader, in a trial of combat. According to Fell-Forje tradition the leader can be deposed only in death. As a matter of honor, rival claimants to the Lash must fight one another in single combat, until only one challenger remains. In Ubiec's year of ascension, there were thirty challengers. Ubiec drew the short straw and had to fight first. He slew all his foes in one day; and as night fell in the gory arena, Ubiec tore the throat out of the last Lash. Ubiec has been able to hold the Lash for more than 40 years, because he is no fool. He balances rival orkik clans against the goblin miners, bribing each side with slaves and treasure. Gristle the Pick; Gobli Clan Chief Gristle is chief rival of Ubiec. Giant for a goblin-type, he still stands barely five feet tall. Gristle runs the mines and foundries in the Fell-Forje. He wants to take over the entire forge, but fears Ubiec and his war bands. Gristle is adorned in skins and finger bones; and rattles as he walks. He prefers to keep bound, blinded slaves around him at all times, serving as human shields. Brother Leahasa; of the Bound Brotherhood Brother Leahasa is one of the only free Men in the Fell-Forje. Part of an ancient order, the Bound Brotherhood serve as diplomats and intercessors for the Fell-Forje. They provide this service in order to be allowed to minister to the slave population in Fell-Forje. The brothers feed, heal, pray for the living and the dying, doing what they can to reduce the misery of the enslaved. Forges Category:Cultures